1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-photographic image recording device.
2. Description of Related Art
When an electrophotographic image recording device, such as a laser printer, is used for a long period of time, sheets recorded by the image recording device will possibly suffer from undesirable small black spots which are dispersed on the white areas of the recording sheets. These small black spots are called toner fogging. When the black spots resulting from toner fogging are few in number or are extremely small in size, the black spots are not noticeable. However, when the black dots increase in size and in great numbers even locally on the recording sheet, then the print quality of the resultant recording sheet can greatly suffer.
In the image recording device, a high voltage board is provided. The high voltage board is mounted with a developing bias voltage output circuit for outputting a developing bias voltage to develop an electrostatic latent image, formed on an electrically-charged body, into a visible toner image. Conventionally, a variable resistor for varying the developing bias voltage is also mounted on the high voltage board. A user can suppress toner fogging by manually adjusting the variable resistor to change the amount of the developing bias voltage.